I Don't Argue Like This with Anyone But You
by MissCreant
Summary: After the war, Lucius finds himself struggling with the animalistic urges that come with being bitten by a werewolf. While staying at Spinner's End after his attack, Lucius discovers secrets his old friend has kept buried for over 20 years. AU. LM/OFC.
1. Mistakes Will Be Made

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. J.K. owns all. I don't even own the story title. That credit goes to Corinne Bailey Rae and her lovely song "Like A Star". However, I do own the future OC that will appear in the coming chapters. I also own any mistakes that you may find. I have no beta.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mistakes Will Be Made**

"_I can't keep this up anymore, Severus," she whispered. _

_This caught his attention. "What?"_

"_I can't keep hiding this from James any longer. I'm running out of excuses as to why I have to leave at odd hours of the night. As for Harry; I can't do this to him. He needs me at home right now."_

"_What about what we have here?" Severus sneered, feeling anger boil in his chest. "What are you going to tell your precious husband? Do you think he'll trust you after what you tell him? That he'll welcome you home with open arms? His Gryffindor pride won't allow it. You know that!" _

_She stared at the carpet for a moment before saying, "That's why I'm not coming back. I don't have the heart to tell him." Severus felt his heartbreak but he wouldn't dare show it. _

"_You're willing to leave every moment we've been through, for him? Do you realize what I've sacrificed?"_

"_I never asked you to become what you are; to affiliate yourself with the likes of Malfoy," she paused for a moment. "You're not the only one I care for, Severus."_

"_That's not what I meant," he snapped. She pursed her lips. _

"_Maybe if you would stop being so selfish about this..."_

"_Me, selfish? I'm not the one who's running away! All you would be doing is stowing your secrets in box under your bed! What happens when someone discovers those skeletons you've kept hidden?" Severus balled his fists at his sides, attempting to calm himself before he could act irrationally._

"_I'll cross that bridge when I get there," she said with finality. _

"_Leave then," he stated in a harsh, distant tone. She nodded numbly, knowing she had to do this, despite the pain. She walked to the door, opened it, and left without another word. Severus stood in the foyer, unsure of what to do. _

_Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Severus frowned. The knocking grew louder._

Severus opened his eyes. The knocking was real. Someone was at his door. Severus groaned as he lifted the covers and swung his legs over the bed. The moonlight from the window contrasted drastically against the darkness of his room. He stood up and stumbled for a moment, clearly not awake. After gaining some composure, he snatched his wand from the bedside table and guided himself though the dark house to the foyer. The loud knocking had begun to grate on his nerves. Severus positioned his wand, ready for whatever was behind the door. He slowly turned the handle of the large oak door, opening it just enough to see who disturbed his rest; but then he thrust the door open upon seeing who it was.

"Severus, we had nowhere else to bring him. His wards were too strong for us to take him to his manor. He needs immediate attention," said a dark, hooded figure, carrying what appeared to be an unconscious, bleeding, Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't until the figure entered the foyer that Severus noticed another, but much smaller, dark figure. Of course, Severus knew who they were without an introduction.

"What happened?" he asked, glancing at Lucius' motionless form.

"He decided to pay Fenrir a little visit. Unfortunately, he picked the wrong time to do so," the figure grunted, trying to support the weight of another. The figure's hood fell to reveal a worn looking Remus Lupin.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He had told Lucius told let it go. "Was he bitten?" he asked Lupin.

"Yes," said a more feminine voice. Severus didn't need to see her face to know it was Lupin's wife.

"Take him to the upstairs guestroom; it's the second door on the left," Severus told the pair before he quickly ran to a wall of books in his sitting room. He pointed the wand at the bookshelf and the hidden door was forcefully opened. He swiftly climbed the narrow staircase before reaching yet another door. He deftly muttered an incantation and the door revealed a potions lab. A glass cabinet that contained several phials faced him from across the stifling room. He passed several cauldrons he had previously placed stasis charms on. He waved his wand at the cabinet and the glass doors flung open to let a phial fly into his palm.

Severus made his way back up to the guestroom. Tonks' spikey, sky blue hair seemed to glow in the candle light. She was watching Lupin mend minor cuts along Lucius' torso, but what caught Severus' attention was a large gash on the right side of his neck.

"He needs a healer, Severus," Lupin said. Tonks grimaced at the sight as her husband muttered "_Tergeo_," removing the blood from Lucius' left cheek. A long gash stretched from behind his ear to the middle of his cheek.

"Lupin, you of all people should know that no healer would touch him, especially in his state," Severus stated, staring at the murky contents of the phial. "I have not fully discovered the effects of this potion but I have reason to believe this will cure, if not, prevent the obvious symptoms that lycanthropy entails," he explained as he uncorked the phial. "Lift his head."

Tonks placed her small hand beneath Lucius' chin, tilting his head back. Severus spilled the liquid into man's mouth. Tonks massaged his throat, making sure the potion was swallowed.

"What about Sleeping Draught? Or something to ease the pain?" Tonks asked.

"We can't risk having an ingredient from another potion disable the properties of the one I've just given him," Severus told her. "He'll have to live through the pain until I clearly analyze his reaction to the potion."

A few minutes passed before any of them spoke. Lupin continued to clean Lucius' wounds to the best of his ability.

"He needs to be under supervision. At least until I'm positive there are no ill side effects," Severus sighed.

"How will you be able to stay with him? Term begins in a fortnight," Lupin inquired.

"I have even less than that. Minerva needs me there to make preparations for the coming students. With the war over, more and more students will be returning to the castle," he said sternly.

"Does Lucius have anyone he trusts—" Tonks started.

"The only person I can think of is his son but—Wait. Does Draco know what has happened?" Severus stood up.

"Not that I'm aware of," Lupin answered, looking at Tonks who shrugged.

"It appears I have two letters to send tonight," Severus exhaled as he reached the door.

"Who's receiving the second letter?" Lupin's question caused Severus stop.

"Someone who will reside with Lucius," he answered, his hand frozen on the doorhandle.

"Do you trust this person?" the werewolf asked in a low voice.

Severus turned around to look at him. "With my life," he whispered in a hollow voice.


	2. Hasty Arrivals and Bitter Departures

**DISCLAIMER: I no own; you no sue.**

* * *

For the second time that night, pounding at the door woke Severus with a start. He had been in his study doing research, while Lupin and his wife tended to Lucius. Apparently, he had fallen asleep at his desk.

Severus appeared at the door, knowing the person behind it would be one of two people. A pale, blond boy looked up at him as he opened the door. Severus took note of his guest's haphazard appearance.

"Snape," the boy mumbled as he stepped into the house. Severus nodded as he shut the door behind Lucius' son.

"Where's my father?" Draco asked. The older man could sense the boy's obvious unease.

"Upstairs on the—" Severus began, but Draco was already making his way up the staircase. Severus followed suit, hoping Lucius was in a better state than before, at least for Draco's sake. Severus found him frozen in the doorway. He nudged the boy through the threshold and walked to into the room. Lupin was asleep in a chair by the bed and Tonks was nowhere to be found.

"He won't stay here," Lucius' son stated distantly.

"Who's going to care for him while you're away at school?" Severus inquired as he made his way to Lupin.

"I could ask the same if I left him here. Besides, do you really expect me to finish after everything that's happened?"

Severus ignored his question and replied, "I have made arrangements for his stay as I need to monitor his condition. I've hired help while I'm at the castle."

Draco snorted, "And how long do you expect him to remain in this person's care?"

"As long as it takes," he answered as he shook Lupin awake. The werewolf stood abruptly with his wand at Severus' throat.

"Calm yourself Lupin; the war is over," Severus sneered.

"Can never be too careful. You of all people should know that, Snape," Lupin retorted as he pocketed his wand. "Am I needed here any longer or may I return to my wife and son?"

"Leave."

Lupin nodded and bid both Severus and Draco a brief goodnight before taking his leave.

Draco walked to where Lupin was sleeping minutes before and slumped into the chair, resting his head in his hands. Severus was staring in Lucius' direction but his eyes were unfocused.

"They were going to divorce."

Severus snapped his head toward the 17 year-old.

Draco seemed to struggle with his words before continuing, "She wanted out. After everything that's happened, she wanted to leave us. After a few weeks, she couldn't handle being at the Manor. 'Too painful; too dark,' she said. She was on her way to stay with a friend in Marseilles."

Severus stood rooted to the floor. Lucius hadn't mentioned divorce; only that she wanted to check on close relatives in France.

They both sat in silence for awhile until Severus left Draco with his father, shutting the door behind him. He descended the stairs with the intent of returning to his study. Just as he passed the front entrance, a soft knock fluttered to his ears. He froze at the bottom two steps of the staircase, staring at the door. Another knock came. He swiftly walked to the door and flung it open. The person that stood before him was cloaked in crimson, with a small hand poised to knock. He smirked at the girl as she lowered her hand to her side.

"Good evening, sir. I came as soon as I got your owl," she stated as she brushed past him into house. He smirked as he closed the door. She stood in the foyer looking around, gently pulling down her hood to reveal her dark curled hair pulled back in a loose bun.

"Wow, still as despondent as ever," she said with a small smile on her face as she looked back at Severus.

"I do hope you're referring to the state of my home," he inquired with a stern look.

"Of course. What else could I be referring to?" she responded with a knowing grin.

"Do keep your cheek to a minimum while you're in my presence," he said with mild irritation.

"Of course, sir," she mumbled, pulling her shrunken luggage out of her pocket, setting the tiny trunk and cases neatly beside her. She fished through her other pocket for her wand.

Severus rolled his eyes and re-sized the luggage with wand less magic.

She smiled sheepishly. "I could never perfect that one."

"I noticed," he stated.

"How is he?" she asked seriously.

"He's unconscious, severely wounded but he's stable," he reported as he led her to the kitchen.

"You couldn't heal him?" she asked in surprise as she followed him, leaving her things by the door.

"Not by magic. I feared it would interfere with the effects of the potion.

"You've perfected it?"

He paused for moment, leaned against the counter with his arms over his chest, then told her, "I believe so."

She nodded, sitting herself at the small table in the center of the dusty kitchen.

Severus pushed himself from the counter and beckoned her back to the foyer. He levitated her luggage and walked up the stairs, with her right behind him.

"Unfortunately, Lucius has taken the guestroom so you may reside in my bedroom as I will not be here to occupy it," he explained, lowering the trunk and cases by the foot of the bed.

"I couldn't possibly. You're not gone yet. Where will you sleep if I'm here?" She frowned at him.

"I shall remain in my study until I leave for Hogwarts. I've been sleeping there, as it were," he lightly griped to himself.

"Nonsense. I'll--"

"Enough. I won't hear another word concerning my sleeping arrangements," Severus said, holding his hand up to her.

She shook her head, understanding he wouldn't budge in his decision. Then she asked, "May I see him or--"

"Of course," he said, walking down the hall to the guestroom. He rapped the door gently before entering. The first thing they saw was Draco asleep with his head in one hand, snoring slightly.

Severus prodded the boy awake.

"If you wish to stay, I suppose we could conjure a cot," the older man asked wryly.

"I'm fine. I was about to leave anyway. I have things to take care of before I head to school," Draco yawned, rising from the chair. Soon he noticed the woman standing next to his professor. "Is she?..."

"Yes, this is--" he started.

"Erra Neassaen," she finished, extending her right hand to Draco. "Rhymes with treason."

He smirked for a moment before grasping her small hand. Suddenly, he caught sight of something black on this inside of her wrist. He deftly flipped her hand to expose what he discovered to be ink. "Mistakes Will Be Made" was written in cursive in three neat rows.

Draco cocked an eyebrow toward Severus before asking, "Are you positive this girl can care for my father? I don't care for _mistakes_. Especially now."

Erra snatched her hand away, gently rubbing her wrist.

"Do watch your tone, Mr. Malfoy. I've my reasons for hiring Miss Neassaen and none are your concern," Severus snapped.

"It is if it concerns my father! I've already lost one parent. I don't need to lose another!" the blond snarled, making his way to the door.

Erra grabbed his shoulder, spinning him to face her. "I was trained by the best, Mr. Malfoy. In both muggle _and_ magical healing. Don't underestimate me," she growled the last part into his ear.

He jerked himself from her grip, retreating to the door, disappearing from view.

"I'll be back before I catch the train, Snape," Draco yelled from the downstairs foyer, slamming the front door.


	3. Heated Arguments

**Disclaimer:** You know the deal.

* * *

Nearly a week had passed and Lucius had not woken up and Draco had yet to return. This worried Severus to some extent for he had hoped the elder Malfoy would at least be conscious before he left for Hogwarts in the next day or so. He was beginning to grow weary of Minerva's berating every time he owled her for an extension without explanation.

_As Deputy Headmaster, your duties are immediatly anointed 3 weeks prior to the students' arrival..._

Severus tossed the parchment onto his cluttered desk and leaned back into his chair, folding his arms across his chest. How he went from student to Deatheater to spy to Potions professor to Defense professor to Headmaster demoted to Deputy Headmaster made his head spin. Where did the years go? Then it struck him like angered wife slapping her husband. He sat up due to his sudden realization. Exactly eighteen years had passed since he had last spoken to _her_. Eighteen years since she walked out, leaving everything they had behind. And for what? Before he felt himself boil with anger, his conscience flooded with guilt and pain, knowing it was entirely his fault for the way his life turned out. It was his fault for the way _her_ life turned out.

A soft knock severed his thoughts and a small form crept into his study. He looked up to see Erra leaning against his bookshelf with a smirk gracing her delicate features.

"Morning, sir," she smiled. He rose an eyebrow, silently asking her what she came in for.

"Malfoy's just arrived. Arrogant prat. If he's anything like his father, I may leave," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm half glad Lucius hasn't woken up."

"Send in young Mr. Malfoy," Severus ordered. With a curt nod she left.

Severus massaged his temples, feeling a migraine encroach.

* * *

Erra mounted the stairs two steps at a time, reaching the guestroom door quickly. She lightly knocked the doorframe, making her presence known to the younger Malfoy. He turned to her, taking in her appearance. She was ready to tell him to sod off but then he spoke.

"How long have you known Severus?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"For some time," she replied.

"My father appears to be in a better state since I last saw him," he smirked.

"Your welcome," Erra boldly quipped, causing Draco to narrow his gaze.

"Where did you learn?" he pressed, taking a step toward her. Erra guessed he did so to intimidate her, but she remained calm and completely unfazed.

"Oh, here and there," she said, picking the dirt from her nails.

"Really? That's interesting because I've spent the last few days going through Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang records and could not find you on a single piece of parchment. You. Don't. Exist. For all I know, you don't have a damn clue as to what you're doing or what you think you know."

"I don't see how that's any of your business. The fact that I didn't let your father rot should be enough to sate your curiosity," she glared.

Obviously this response did not bode well with him because Erra found herself pinned against the doorframe. Her shoulder was in a steel grip yet she looked up at him with what appeared to be boredom. This enraged him even more.

"Let's get something straight. Don't fuck with me. I'm not to be toyed with. I have been dragged through hell enough as it is, and I don't need your bullshit," he growled venomously.

"I'd greatly appreciate if you'd take your hands off of my person, Mr. Malfoy, unless you're eager for a first hand experience of what I _think_ I know," she hissed, pressing the tip of her wand between two of his ribs.

"That will do, Miss Neassaen. Please release her Mr. Malfoy or I will do it for you," Severus barked from the hallway.

Draco withdrew his hand and backed a few steps from her.

"I have a few concerns to discuss in my study, Draco. Miss Neassaen, it appears Lucius' wounds need redressing. I suggest you get started," Severus glowered at Erra who still had her wand pointed at Draco.

She lowered her wand and turned her attention to Lucius as Snape led Draco from the room. She ground her teeth and had begun to prepare for her task at hand.

* * *

Once the two men reached the study, Severus closed the door and immediately rounded on Malfoy.

"What were you expecting to gain by the stunt you've just pulled? I need her here and alive or else your father's progress will be for naught!" Snape yelled.

"Why her?! Why do you trust her?" Draco stressed.

"Because I've personally seen the extent of her skill. I know she's perfectly able to care for your father and as I've said before, my trust in her is none of your concern. Your father was bitten by a werewolf! Do you even realize how difficult it is to hire a healer, especially one as skilled and knowledgeable as she is?"

Draco stood quietly. This gave some time for Severus to regain composure.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Miss Neassen will be sending me weekly owls regarding your father's progress and his reaction to the potion I've administered. I'll be sure to inform you of his state every possible chance I have," Severus explained. Draco nodded meekly.

"I suppose if that's all, I'll be on my way," the young Malfoy mumbled, reaching for the door.

Severus escorted him from the house to the Apparition point by the river.

"Tell her I apologize," Draco said, as he whipped his wand out. Severus was already halfway up the street before he heard a Pop! of the Apparition.

* * *

Erra was finishing up the last bandage when she heard Severus say from behind her, "That was unnecessary."

"What are you talking about? You told me to redress--,"

"You know bloody well that's not what I meant," he growled.

"I was merely distracting him from his damned curiosity. He's too nosy. He would've ruined--"

"Not another word. Do your job and keep your mouth shut. The last thing I need is for him to discover why I trust you," Severus snapped, leaving the room in an uproar. Erra viciously slammed the door behind him.

Just as Severus swung the door of his study open, he felt guilt immediately wash over him, knowing he had no right to yell at her as he did, but he refused to let her see what she reduced him to. He hoped she wouldn't leave because of what he said to her.

Severus Snape sat himself in his chair, leaned over to open a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Firewisky, slamming it on his desk.


	4. Broken Glass

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine.

First, I would like to thank **Dead but still beautiful** and **Kat Black1** for being my very first reviewers. Much obliged.

Secondly, enjoy as the plot thickens.

* * *

Severus found Erra seated at the kitchen table with a teacup grasped in her tiny hands. She seemed to have been staring off until he stumbled into view. His skull pounded from his evening's activities. He didn't even remember how he made to to the kitchen.

Erra stood up and shoved a phial into his palm and muttered "idiot" under her breath before walking over to the stove.

"What is it?" Severus asked cautiously, uncorking the phial and sniffing its contents. He quickly pulled it away from his nose, grimacing at the smell.

"Hm... Last I checked, you trusted me or should I just _do my job and shut up_?" she mimicked, thrusting a hot teacup into his hand causing him to nearly drop the phial.

Severus quickly downed the potion and took a swig of tea. The thumping at the base of his skull dissipated. He looked down at the tea smirked. No milk or sugar with just a hint of lemon; just how he liked it. He placed the cup on the counter beside him and sat in front of Erra at the table. He crossed his hands, placing them on the table. She had her arms crossed starring him down.

Severus shifted in his seat. "I apologize for my outburst. I realize that it was uncalled for."

"You apologize?" she snorted. Erra remained silent. Then she whispered, "I didn't have to come back. I could have stayed. I was happy. I had a life. Someone loved me over there."

"I'm indebted to you," Severus replied solemnly. This was his mistake as this wasn't the response she was looking for. She sucked air through her teeth angrily.

"Does our history mean nothing to you?"

"I never said--" he began.

"You never do! It's as if I don't exist to you. I don't know what this war's done to you but once I finish here, I'm gone," she said with finality. Her chair screeched as she stood up. Without another word, she left him with his thoughts.

* * *

Severus knocked on the door of his bedroom. He waited. No answer. He knocked again. His patience growing thin, he opened the door. Erra was nowhere to be seen. He glanced at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace. Ten til six, it read. He needed to leave but he hadn't explained to Erra of the wards in case something should happen.

"Yes?"

He spun around, with his wand ready to curse, but found Erra standing in front of him with her own wand at his throat.

"You should calm down; you're not a spy anymore," she mumbled as they lowered their wands.

He cleared his throat. "I'm leaving in a moment. I need to show you the wards before I do."

She nodded and followed him down the stairs and out the front door.

"My wards extend from the curb to the door and the fence's perimeter around the house. I've three sets of wards. One will identify you and only you. The second is to shield the house from a muggle's view. The third will go up in cases of dire emergency. That ward voice activated. I'll need you to state your name."

"Erra Neas--" she began.

"Your_ full name_," he stressed.

"Erratum--" before she could finish, glass shattered from within the house. They both ran through the door and up the stairs to Lucius' room. There they found Lucius on his hands and knees next to the bed; bits of glass were embedded in his palms. Severus and Erra heaved a groggy Lucius onto the bed.

"Sit him up," she commanded as she left the room. She soon returned with bandages, forceps and muggle anticeptic. Erra found Severus asking Lucius various questions regarding who he was and what he remembers.

"I'll tell you after you get this bloody glass out of my hands!" Lucius spat.

Severus quickly told Erra he was going to send a quick owl and left her with Lucius. Erra inwardly cursed him for leaving.

"What are you doing?!" Lucius snapped at her. She calmly attempted to proceed at him with the forceps but he snatched his hand away.

Erra roughly grabbed his hands, strongly resisting the urge to body bind him. "Severus will explain when he returns. You'll just have to wait," she said through her teeth.

"I will do no such--"

"Relax, Lucius. I'm here," Severus said, reentering the room.

"Tell me what the hell is going on, Snape!" Lucius growled.

"Let her continue and I'll explain," Severus said cocking his head toward Erra.

"How about you explain now and I won't hex her into tomorrow," he snarled.

"I'd like to see you try without a wand," Erra mumbled lowly.

"Erra," Severus warned. She rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Lucius and I can explain."

Lucius glanced bitterly at Erra and told Severus to proceed.

"What was the last thing you remember?" he asked Lucius.

The blond man frowned, sifting through his thoughts. Suddenly, he growled, "Greyback."

"Well, Lucius you picked a perfect time to avenge your wife because he bit you," Severus said sardonically.

"Slaughtered, from the looks of it," Erra interjected. Severus glared at her.

"You mean to tell me... That is, you mean to that... I'm a beast?!" Lucius strangled out.

"Not necessarily. I've come up with a potion that suppresses any transformation whatsoever."

"But you said, 'Not necessarily.' What do you mean by 'not necessarily'?" Malfoy demanded.

"There are some... Ramifications, if you will," Severus replied, desperately trying to choose his words.

"Ramifications?"

"Because I've suppressed the severest and most obvious symptom of your condition, you're still liable to obtain other symptoms as well," he concluded.

"Such as?"

"Craving raw meat, heightened sense of sight, smell, hearing, taste, touch. Aggravation, mood swings, weakness; all depending on the state of the moon," Erra answered. Lucius narrowed his eyes at her, briefly reminding her of his son.

"Do you have anything to remedy these symptoms?" Lucius asked Severus.

"Unfortunately, not at the moment. But I cannot be sure you've developed these symptoms or of the potion worked at all. I'll need you to remain here until we can be sure your body's taken to the potion."

Before Lucius could react to what Severus just told him, Erra stood up and said, "Done." Lucius looked down at his hands to find them wrapped with gauze. Erra looked at him smugly and continued to pick up the bloodied gauze and broken glass.

"I'll need to stitch one or two of those cuts," Erra told him as she exited to room.

"Stitch?"


	5. Cold Glares and Hot Tea

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. JKR does.

* * *

Erra shut the door behind her and looked up to find Severus.

"He's fine. It was only three stitches," she mumbled.

"It appears, I've delayed my departure for too long. I need to be leaving," he stated. "I've had house connected to the Floo Network. It should take three or four days for it to function properly. By then, you'll be able to contact me in any emergency. Simply say, 'Deputy Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts'."

"Will do, sir," Erra said, shifting slightly. "But there should be no problems."

An awkward moment passed between the two until Severus gave her a curt nod and descended the stairs.

Erra heard the door close and she sighed heavily. That was not how she pictured him leaving. This only concluded how stubborn he was. Then again, she already knew he was.

She decided a long, hot bath was in order but as soon as she reached her bedroom door she heard, "Girl! Girl! Come here this instance!" That alone made Erra want to ignore him but quickly decided against it. The last thing she needed was to explain to Severus why Lucius was murdered.

"Oh, Severus. It was dreadful. I tripped and accidentally yelled _Avada Kedavra_ with my wand out," she grumbled to herself, walking toward Lucius' room.

"Ah, there you are, " Lucius drawled from the bed as she stepped into the room. "Is there any I can acquire a decent meal, or shall I simply get it myself?" He was lying down, examining his nails.

"Maybe you should acquire decent manners," Erra shot back in a sickly, sweet voice.

She was about to return to her bath when he quietly said, "I can easily assume your mother has not yet taught you to respect your superiors, girl."

Erra stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and marched over to his bed with her wand grasped tightly in her hand. "Then I suppose I'll have to revive my mother from the grave so she can teach us _both_ some respect," she spoke dangerously calm. She shoved her wand into Lucius' face to see his reaction. She searched his face for any sign of fear but only irritation graced his aristocratic features despite the large gash on his cheek. His cold grey eyes peered curiously into her own, as if baiting her. She flicked her wand in the direction of the nightstand and conjured a single glass of water and stale bread without breaking from his gaze. Only then did he look away.

"That should hold you," Erra smirked, leaving them room.

* * *

Her fingers clasped around the handle of the tray just as the bowls, cups and teapot slid to the edge. How she tripped on the last step was beyond her. She gently placed the silver tray onto the hardwood floor, suddenly feeling a sharp pain shoot up her arm from her elbow. She quickly assumed her elbow was what broke her fall. Oh, and her shin as well. She wobbled to a stand, biting a string of curses.

"Of course, _he _didn't hear anything. I should do the same for him, smug bastard," Erra groaned as she bent over to pick up the tray. She really needed to work on her wandless magic.

Her foot gently pushed the door open of Lucius' room. He was sitting up against the elegant headboard, staring out of the window. It was dark out, so Erra couldn't imagine what caught his attention.

"I brought you tea and tomato soup," Erra told him, setting the tray on the nightstand after vanishing the water and bread.

"Tea and what?" He turned his head to her.

"Tomato soup."

His lip curled in disgust as he looked at the red liquid. "Is there nothing better?"

"That's all I have at the moment. I'll need to go into town tomorrow and restock the pantry," Erra explained, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Why tomorrow?" he asked sharply.

"Because it's late and no one sells food at eleven o'clock at night. And I'm not a house-elf. I'm not at your beck and call unless it pertains to your health," she huffed.

"Ingesting this vile substance does pertain to my health," he replied snidely.

"You infuriating man! If I didn't owe Severus, I'd leave you here to starve!" She stood abruptly.

This seemed to intrigue him as he asked, "Owe? What do you owe my dear friend?"

"That's none of your business!" she glared.

"Why, yes it is as you've brought it out into the open," he grinned, picking up her teacup with his bandaged hands, grimacing after taking a sip.

"I don't... What I meant to say is..." she stumbled.

"Go on," he prodded her as he poured milk into her teacup then stirred.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down into the chair beside his bed. "I don't have to tell you anything. Eat, before I take a syringe and inject you with it."

"Take a what?" He asked, pondering. Then he shook his head and clicked his tongue. "You and your primitive muggle ways. Am I correct in presuming you are, indeed, muggleborn?"

"Possibly. Of course, you would know that because you, yourself, are muggleborn?" she asked defiantly, cocking her head to the side.

He snorted into his tea. "Of course not! I come from a long line a purebloods. My father, his father, his father's father--"

"And you pride yourself in this? Not your magical abilities? There are half-bloods, muggleborns even, that are gifted in their magical talents. Look at the late Tom Riddle. He comes from a muggle background and look at the great magic he's produced," Erra concluded.

"Great, you say?" Lucius queried suspiciously. "You admired the Dark Lord?"

"I didn't say that. I merely stated that his magic was great. I do not condone what he used his magic for. His beliefs, his wrongdoing, destroyed what was left of my family. This past war..." she drifted somberly.

"I agree," Lucius muttered. They sat in silence, but a calm one. Then as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"How is it you know Severus Snape? They way you interacted earlier made it clear to me that he did not hire you out of the blue," Lucius pried eagerly.

Erra groaned inwardly at this man's perceptiveness. "I... knew him as a child. He knew my mother and, I suppose, my father during his time at Hogwarts."

"I didn't catch your name," he wiled.

"I didn't give it to you," Erra retorted with the same wile.

"May I have it?"

"I guess," she exhaled. "Erra Neassaen."

"Neassaen, you say? I don't believe I've ever come across that name. French, perhaps?" he inclined.

"Perhaps," she replied with finality.

"And what have you done to garner yourself in Severus' good graces. I've known him for many years and it's taken me sometime to gain his trust. Did you bed him, maybe?" He questioned, slyly looking her up and down. "I wouldn't be surprised."

A look of horror and disgust flashed across her face. "That's preposterous! I would never! He would never! He's hardly even a friend at the moment."

"I was simply clarifying my assumptions," Lucius said.

"Of course, you were," Erra snapped, attempting to calm herself down by cleaning up the food tray. He rested his hand on hers, preventing her from lifting the tray.

"Sit," he commanded, flourishing his hand toward the chair. She already hated this man who has the ability to make her want to tear out her hair and then make her feel calm with just the touch of his hand. Oh, she sat in the chair but it didn't mean she had to like it. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into the chair with her legs crossed. Then she realized something.

"You stole my tea!"


	6. Birds of Prey

**DISCLAMER: I own zilch.**

* * *

Erra sat across from Lucius as he continued to make small talk; this and that about the Ministry's steady improvements and how the Wizarding community is recovering after the war. Suddenly, their light conversation took a sudden turn that Erra had not anticipated.

"Where did you go to school?" Lucius asked nonchalantly. When Erra didn't respond, he cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, magic, you mean? Well, I was home schooled. My father taught me during the holidays I came home from my muggle boarding school up north. Occasionally, I'd stay with my grandmother and she would teach me a few things here and there."

"I see." That probably wasn't the answer he wanted.

"How do feel? Any dizziness, nausea... Anything?" Erra asked him.

"No," he said shortly, examining the peeling wall paper on the other side of the room.

"May I be so bold in asking, whatever happened to your mother?" he pried after a short while.

Erra sighed, knowing he would be persistent. "She died."

"My condolences," he said with very little sincerity.

"If that will be all, Mr. Malfoy, I believe I'll take my leave," she told him briskly as she left the room without another word, leaving him in a curious state.

* * *

_Dear Severus,_

_It has been three and a half weeks since you left me with this... I cannot even think of an insult that would do him justice! I do not know how you've been able to survive in this man's presence for more than twenty minutes, let alone, twenty years! He's infuriating, prideful, stubborn, insincere, cruel and standoffish! Then again, now I can see why you're friends with him._

_Unfortunately, he appears to be responding well to the potion. Well enough that he threatens me to let him return home on the hour. I think he's tired of walking around the house. I've not seen any ill side effects as of yet and he tells me he feels nothing out of the ordinary. I'm wondering if all that will change after the full moon in a few days. Hopefully, it's nothing too drastic._

_Please send your reply._

_Erra_

Putting the quill back in the inkpot, she rolled the parchment and went in search of Severus' falcon who flew out of her room and into the rest of the house. The blasted bird had woken her up by pecking her toes through the covers. He had an urgent message from Severus who demanded an update on Lucius' condition. Erra had reluctantly crawled out of bed and scribbled a quick reply.

"Septimus, you stupid rooster! Where are you?!" she hissed, hoping as to not wake up Lucius.

She tiptoed down the stairs and toward the kitchen. As she walked through the kitchen door, she not only found Septimus, but Lucius as well.

"Septimus!" she huffed, "Come here!"

The bird ignored her as Lucius gently stroked his feathers. Erra stomped over to Septimus and tied the parchment to his leg, but not without him sharply nipping her fingers. Lucius looked on with amusement. After a few more moment with Lucius, Septimus soared through the kitchen window, and out of sight.

Erra washed the nicks the bird gave her under the faucet.

"I see you've met Septimus. He seems to like you," Lucius told her from the table. "Intelligent creature."

"Met him? That bird's hated me my whole life!" Erra scoffed, shutting of the faucet.

"You don't say?" Lucius smirked. "You've sparked my interest."

_Shit_, Erra cursed in her head, immediately realizing her mistake.

"I believe I told you my mother knew Severus. He would occasionally send that vulture every so often," she snapped bitterly.

"Ah," was all he said, dropping the subject.

"The full moon will be in a few days."

"Your point being?" he sneered.

"I need to make sure all goes well. We still don't know how the potion will hold against any urges you may have during that time," she explained.

"I've felt better than normal in these last few weeks; a few hours of moonlight couldn't possibly dampen my excellent progress."

"We'll see."


End file.
